Solar panels have a large number of solar cells which are used to convert power from sunlight. Power generated by the solar cells is coupled via electric lines to a rectifier for example, for feeding into the alternating current (AC) network or to a battery. A connecting box is generally provided for coupling to the solar panel.
A connecting box is known from European patent application EP 1 102 354 A2. The connecting box has a housing, in the base board of which is provided an opening for introducing the electric lines of the solar panel. Electrical contacts for contacting the electric lines are provided in the connecting box. The electrical contacts are in turn connected to terminal pins which are arranged in a sidewall of the housing and are used for connecting electric lines. The connected electric lines lead to the rectifier or to the battery. Conductor rails comprising a contact region for detachable connection of a foil conductor of the solar panel are provided in the housing as the electrical contacts. The contact region comprises a metal clamping spring to which the foil contact can be securely clamped. For introducing the foil contact, the clamping spring is opened in a clamping region by means of tool, then the foil contact is introduced into the clamping spring and the tool then removed from the clamping spring, so the clamping spring recoils into the starting position and in the process securely clamps the foil contact.
An object of the invention is to provide a connecting box and a solar panel with which simple contacting between the connecting box and the solar panel is possible.